


Our Time

by RainbowMech (charlion_em)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Side Relationships - Freeform, side pairings shiro/keith and hunk/pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlion_em/pseuds/RainbowMech
Summary: Lance battles his own self doubts while also discovering love where he didn't expect it. And just when everything starts to look up, tragedy strikes and Lance needs to make a decision which will be felt through the whole universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Knight/gifts).



> This started with a simple request from Robin_Mask for Corance with holiday bonding. And it snowballed into this (How I went from carving pumpkins and talking about valentines to THIS I have no clue. Well, I do-- but that would require explaining my thought process which may prove fatal)
> 
> I do feel bad for putting Lance through this. Buuutttt. I think it will be worth it :3 There is some fluff too, eventually, so he isn't suffering the whole fic.
> 
> I've always viewed Lance as having an insecure center-- he 'acts out' and put on a fake smile so often it is hard for his friends to tell when he is being real or hiding behind a joke. It is only amplified when he makes a huge mistake.

The castle of lions came into view, but what was usually a beacon of hope was now a reminder of what was at stake. It wasn’t like he purposely messed up- but the reason behind his failure didn’t matter.

Lance closed his eyes as the lions flew in, engaging in docking procedures which were becoming instinctual. He sat inside Blue, letting his most recent failure sink in.

It seemed like no matter how hard he tried, how many hours he trained, he would never be as talented as Shiro, or have instincts as good as Keith. He would never be as smart and innovative as Pidge, or as loyal and overall awesome as Hunk.

After a few minutes, he exited his Lion. Nothing would make the coming scolding easier. As he exited his hangar, he spotted Hunk waiting for him. His friend was already changed out of his armor.

“Hey!” Lance threw up an easy wave of his hand, plastering what he hoped was a believable smile on his face.

“Lance.” Hunk gripped his shoulders once he was in range. The hallway between the Blue Lion's hanger and their ready room was empty save for the two of them.

“Huuunk.” He cocked his head, “Pretty nice flying today buddy!”

Hunk’s hands squeezed his shoulders tightly. “Buddy! Dude, what was that? Stop pretending you're not shaken! You and Keith almost bit it.”

Lance waved his hands off. “We've had closer calls before. Don't worry, I'm fiiiine!” He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to make a double entendre.

“You seemed… sloppy today Lance. Just… promise you'll be more careful?”

“I'm the definition of careful.” He crossed his arms, leaning back with a smirk to complete his facade.

Hunk only sighed and turned to head back down the hall. If he saw through Lance’s fake bravado, he didn't show it. And Lance wasn’t sure if that was for the best or not.

He waited a few moments to collect himself before following Hunk down the hall. As expected, the team was still in the ready room. Everyone seemed to have changed already and about to head for dinner and a well deserved sleep. Well, everyone except Shiro who stood near the exit with crossed arms.

Hunk shot him a reassuring smile before letting Pidge push him from the room. At least Hunk hadn’t completely written him off.

Keith grabbed his red jacket and walked past him without so much as a glance. It wasn’t abnormal for Keith to ignore his presence when he was focused on something, but this time he radiated scorn. Lance wished just once the red paladin would offer him reassurance instead of writing him off. Or better, hold him close and whisper sweet nothings until Lance fell asleep in his arms. It was a far off dream, one he'd finally stopped pretending didn’t exist. And that made it hurt all the more.

Did he just erase all of the progress he’d made... or thought he made? Because of one mistake? Lance stared after Keith, wanting nothing more than to chase after him and apologize.

“Lance.” Shiro stepped towards him before he could pull his armor over his head. “What happened today was unacceptable.”

Lance hung his head. “I know.”

“I thought you were over trying to show off. We are a team, we all have our separate strengths which work together as a whole.” Shiro frowned down at him.

“I’m sorry. I know you’re angry with me, and I’ll keep to the plan from now on.” There was no way to bravado his way out of a conversation with Shiro.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut. They had came close, too close, to a major loss. He would live with the ‘what-ifs’ for a long time.

“I’m not angry.” Shiro’s human hand reached up to squeeze Lance’s shoulder. “I’m disappointed. You put all of our lives in danger, especially Keith’s, because you want to be the star. Or do you not trust us to do our parts?”

Lance snapped his head up, meeting Shiro’s gaze with watery eyes. “I trust you. All of you. I’m so sorry I screwed up.”

“Help us trust you, too.” Shiro turned, leaving the room without another word.

Lance collapsed on the nearby bench. The team didn’t trust him? He dropped his head into his hands. Of course they wouldn’t trust him to have their backs. Why would they?

An hour later, Lance was changed and wandering the halls of the castle. He knew he owed the team an apology… but how could he even face them? He kept to the parts of the castle the paladins rarely went to, hoping to continue his solitude for a while longer.

He passed a room with an open door, chancing a glance inside. It was a lounge of sorts, bookshelves lined one wall and comfortable couches and chairs were scattered around the room. On one of the small couches was Coran, a tall lamp illuminating the book in his hands.

Before Lance could continue on his way, Coran glanced up. When he spotted Lance, his face lit up. “Lance, come join me.” He patted the cushion next to him.

Lance glanced down the hall, he could just as easily decline and continue his lonely walk. But, if there was one person who could offer advice, it was Coran. The older man proved over and over he was available whenever anyone needed an ear. He was sitting on the couch before he’d fully made up his mind.

“I am glad you are well.” Coran closed the book, placing it to the side. “I was worried when you didn’t join us for dinner, but Hunk assured me you were uninjured from today’s battle.”

“I wasn’t hungry.” After a glance at Coran’s worried expression he added, “Thank you for your concern. It’s… it’s nice to know someone cares.”

Coran’s eyebrows rose, “We all care, Lance. Don’t let a momentary argument dissuade you from that fact.”

Lance stared at his knees. Having a serious discussion with Coran wasn’t rare, but having an extended one certainly was. “Coran? I-” he paused, picking at his fingernails as he worked the courage to continue. “Do you think I’m cut out to be a Paladin? Do I even come close to the previous Blue pilot?”

Coran shifted in his seat, reaching forward to place a gloved hand over Lance’s tangled hands. “You, Lance, are brilliant. You have the potential to be the best Blue Paladin I’ve seen-- you’re certainly close even now.” He patted Lance’s hand, “You need to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you.”

Lance tried to laugh, but it came out closer to a snort. “No need to lie to save my feelings. I know I’m not on the level as everyone else.”

Coran sighed and pulled his hand away. “I will never lie to you Lance. Please, believe me when I give you my word on this.”

The silence hung heavy in the air between them. It was a strange atmosphere, Lance would always break tension with humor, offering some sort of joke. Same with Coran… and it just spoke volumes to how much he screwed up that they were both sitting quietly without a joke between them.

“You can come to me about anything, Lance. Anything.” Coran’s eyes had the same strange glint they often had when he didn’t think Lance was looking. It quickly disappeared, replaced with a wide smile and outstretched arms. “Come, hug it out. Everything will be okay.”

Lance gave in with a small smile, leaning into Coran’s offered embrace. It was quick, as they often were, but the contact helped lessen the overbearing feeling of loneliness. “Thank you.”

“Get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

“LANCE!” Shiro’s voice screamed in his helmet. “Pull up!”

Lance blinked, following the instruction as quickly as his sluggish body would cooperate. After leaving Coran the previous night, he hadn’t been able to sleep. He’d just laid in his bed until the lights began to brighten in the hallway, signaling morning.

Despite following Shiro’s orders, he was too slow. As Blue flew up towards the atmosphere of the planet, the Red Lion made her scheduled pass.

Keith’s shout rang through as their lions collided “Watch it! What is wrong with you?”

“Lance!” Shiro nearly growled.

“Everyone okay?” The yellow lion flew next to Lance.

Allura's voice chimed into the fray, stern as ever. “Get it together, Paladins. The universe is depending on you to work as a team.”

Pidge stayed quiet, keeping her lion in formation-- which was already broken anyway.

“Okay, team. Let’s break for lunch, then we’re in the training room until dinner.” His tone was stern and everyone kept their usual groans to themselves.

Lance brought up the rear, and once again sat inside Blue for a few extra minutes before going to change. “Good girl. Sorry I keep getting you hurt,” he patted Blue as he left the hanger.

The ready room was empty when he arrived. No doubt everyone rushed off for lunch. Despite skipping dinner the night before and only having a juice pack for breakfast, Lance wasn’t hungry. Logically, he knew he needed to eat, but the thought of it made his stomach churn.

He pulled the last of his armor off, storing it gently in its storage. As he pulled down the top of his black body suit, he heard the scuffle of feet behind him. He turned his head, finding Keith standing in the middle of the room.

“Um, hi, Keith.” Lance was aware of his own state of undress. Since he was alone, he hadn't bothered with one of the changing rooms. It wasn’t like they'd never changed around each other, but it was quick- no time for lingering looks.

Keith’s eyes flicked over him before boring into his eyes. “Do you have a problem with me?”

Lance swallowed. They’d moved past their _totally_  mutual rivalry months ago. He'd hoped their budding friendship would last… maybe grow? But standing shirtless in front of an angry Keith pushed any thoughts of mutual attraction from his mind. He just wanted to hold onto a friend.

“No, Keith. I don’t! We're friends, right?” _Right_? Or had he misread everything?

“Get yourself together. Shiro may be gentle about it, but the fact is you're not keeping up. You're going to get one- or all- of us killed with your carelessness.”

“I-” Lance looked away. Of course. He was holding everyone back.

Keith turned on his heel, exiting as swiftly as he'd arrived. Despite the churning in his stomach, Lance looked up to watch him walk away. It was a guilty pleasure, one which had taken far too long to admit to himself.

He fully intended to skip lunch to take a nap instead, but Coran caught him in the corridor as he passed the dining room.

“Lance!” His smile was wide, warm and welcoming… everything Lance needed. Everything he didn’t deserve.

“Coran…”

“Hey, now. Turn that frown upside down.” He reached forward to pull at Lance’s lips. His gloves felt smooth on his skin, and Lance could feel the warmth of Coran’s fingers through the cloth.

Lance pulled away, swatting at Coran’s hands.

“Come now, it isn't so bad. Let's get a warm meal in you before your afternoon training.”

“ ‘m not hungry.” Lance dug at his dry eyes, keeping them open through pure willpower.

“Ah.” Coran tapped his chin, “How about I bring you a plate in private?”

Lance blinked at Coran. The other man was always so perceptive. Did he sense Lance’s need for a nap, or his reluctance to be around the others? Either way, it was a nice offer. “Yea… thanks. My room?”

Coran nodded with a knowing smile, folding his arms into the small of his back before heading to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Lance awoke to the sound of the tray being sat on his nightstand. He jumped up, nearly headbutting Coran with the movement. “Sorry, I didn't try to fall asleep!”

Coran passed him a cup of fragrant warm liquid. “Maybe you did? You did leave your door open, after all.”

“I did?” He didn't have any memory of even coming into his room.

Coran straightened the front of his shirt. “Promise you'll eat?”

Lance glanced at the green goo. The drink warmed his hands, and he wondered if it may be some sort of Altean tea. “Can you stay? If I fall asleep and miss training....”

Coran nodded empathetically. “Sure thing.” He helped himself to Lance’s desk chair, folding his hands in his lap.

Lance’s eyes focused on Coran’s white gloves. “Why do you always wear those?”

Coran blinked up at him, “What? My gloves?”

“Yea.” Lance spooned some of the green goo into his mouth, despite his stomach’s protest.

“Ah, well. It is a long, long story. But… I suppose the simplest explanation is a single word: Tradition.” He flexed his fingers. “More specifically… it’s something of an old tradition on Altea, but one I adopted even if it was out of fashion.”

“Tradition?” Lance scrunched his face.

“Yes… it was replaced with an bracelet of sorts- an armband, but a full glove just felt right for me. The short version is: the men of Altea covered their hands to signify they were no longer available for courtship.”

“Like a woman wears a ring?”

“Our women wore various jewelry as their replacement of the gloves. But, my unavailability was due to a loss, so the gloves seemed a logical choice.”

“A loss?” Lance looked down. It hit him, just how much didn't he know about Coran?

“When they...left they took my heart with them. And these gloves served as a reminder.” Coran chuckled. “When it is a matter of the heart, one throws logic out the window.”

“Yea…” Lance sipped at the warm drink now that it was cooled. It was sweet, and the aroma was relaxing. “Sorry you had to go through that, you're too good for that to happen to. Who was it?”

“You're kind. And that is a story for another time.” Coran tugged at his mustache before changing the subject. “You seem to be having a hard time of it lately. Anything I can assist with?”

“Unless you can cure an unwelcome crush.” Lance left the spoon on the tray, knowing the few bites he managed was already past his limit.

“Crush? Has something gone wrong with the Lion's configuration? Or did the-”

“Whoa.” Lance motioned for Coran to sit back down. “No… crush is an Earth term… for liking someone.”

Coran’s eyebrows rose. “Like, like like?”

“Yea.” Lance groaned. Was he really having a conversation about this? “Like, I've had crushes before, ya know? Not just the ‘hey, you're cute and I'm going to flirt’ kind. But I'm totally down for that too. But this is beyond that. I want him to look at me! And he won't!”

“Ah.” Coran leaned back, his hand rubbing his chin. “I hadn't realized… Well, no matter. I suppose this is the explanation behind your recent bout of poor decisions?”

“I just!” Lance threw his head back. “Why him, ya know? He clearly likes Shiro…”

Coran grunted.

“Any advice?”

Coran was quiet for a long while, and Lance wondered if he was going to answer. Then, he sighed and stood from the chair. “Lance, I cannot offer advice. Just… experience. I've been where you are, with feelings for someone I thought unobtainable. Yet, my heart wouldn't listen to reason.”

“What did you do?”

“I confessed. I knew either way, I would be free of the what-ifs and could move forward.”

Lance nodded. “Thank you. I'm used to rejection… I just don't want to hurt the team… but I guess I'm already doing that, huh?”

“You're doing great, Lance. Don’t let a few off days snowball into something worse.”

“Thank you, Coran. For everything.”

Coran gave him a reserved smile and picked up his tray. “You are welcome, Lance. Good luck with your training this afternoon.”

Lance watched him leave, his stomach churning with unease. A quick glance at his clock told him he had five minutes to get to the training room. He could only hope it went smoother than that morning's training

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY QUIZNAK it's been a while. I seem to be saying that with my multi chaptered fics a lot lately. 
> 
> I blinked and this ship now has followers? Huh. 
> 
> Now... I recall someone promised me adorable pictures of their pets?

 

The afternoon training went better. Not completely smooth, but it was an improvement over his recent abysmal performances. Overall, Lance was feeling good as he changed into his regular clothes.

“Good job today, team,” Shiro said as he moved to exit. He paused as he passed Lance, “Keep it up.”

Lance nodded, not trusting his voice to remain steady. He watched as Shiro left, followed closely by Keith. Refusing to linger on how close the two were, he turned his attention to Pidge and Hunk.

Hunk was just finished changing out of his paladin gear and reentered the main room. Pidge, for all her original indifference towards them, seemed to be waiting for them both to finish.

She tilted her head to one side, “Hurry it up.”

“What's _your_ rush?” Lance gave a mock eye roll. For a moment he could forget about Keith, and work on steeling his nerves.

Hunk walked up to them, “Gym.” He gave Lance a shrug, “You disappeared earlier, we sorta decided to do a circuit before dinner instead of after.”

Now, Lance noticed Hunk had changed into his loose shorts and tank. He mentally groaned, saying farewell to his plans of a nap before dinner. “Fiiine. But I’m just doing basics. Don’t need to pass out on one of the weight machines.”

Pidge shrugged, “We were just going to do some cardio before dinner.”

The gym was already occupied by Shiro and Keith when the three arrived. The other two seemed set on their routine, so they passed them without interrupting.

Pidge and Hunk immediately hit the treadmills, trying to out do each other. Lance went over to the free weights to do some reps. He always zoned out while working out, his mind just got away from him. So when Pidge’s face appeared right in front of him, he jumped.

“Hey, we’re heading over to my lab for a bit before dinner. Mind helping with some lifting?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Don’t you have some like anti gravity thing yet?”

Hunk said something, but Lance didn’t hear. He was too busy watching Shiro walk over to Keith.

Shiro stopped by where Keith was stretching, briefly speaking with him before leaving the gym. Even though he was only a few mats away, he couldn't make out what was said.

Lance motioned for Pidge and Hunk to head on without him, which they did without argument. He took his time putting away his free weights, working over how to approach Keith and what to say once he did.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to where Keith was finishing his stretches. Well, it was now or… try again tomorrow. Tomorrow actually sounded better.

If he waited until tomorrow he could work out what to say. Yea, it would be better to wait. And have a plan. And some sleep.

“Lance.” Keith was staring at him.

Oh. He was staring at Keith while mentally extolling the virtues of tomorrow. “Uh.”

Smooth.

“Half asleep,” He tried again, hoping to explain away his absentmindedly staring.

Keith stood, crossing his arms. “Whatever. Look. You did well today. And…” Keith sighed, looking briefly up to the ceiling before meeting Lance’s eyes again. “And I'm sorry. For how I treated you.”

“I- I'm sorry too. For messing up.” His eyes found an interesting fold in one of the blue mats.

“Apologies don't matter if we're dead. Just. Keep it up, we depend on you.”

“I- uh, yea. Actually…” Lance closed his eyes, it wasn't too late to back out. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about why I was distracted.”

Keith grabbed his water bottle from the floor, taking a quick sip before answering. “Look, Lance. I'm not really good with this sorta thing. Wouldn't you rather talk to Shiro or Hunk?”

Lance rubbed at the back of his neck, the distance between them suddenly feeling too close. “Um, well. It involves you.”

“Me?”

“Yea… it's - I've… been trying to impress you. And I kept messing everything up. I just want you to like me like I like you. And instead you just… hate me.”

“Why do you want my approval so bad?” Keith crossed his arms. “I don’t hate you. I would be just as angry if anyone performed the way you did.”

Lance inhaled sharply. “Why do you make everything so difficult!” He threw up his hands in defeat and quickly made his way towards the door.

“Ugh, Lance.” Keith darted to block his path. “Hey, I don’t hate you? I guess I like you too.”

“No.” Lance eyed his escape. “I _like_  you. Like like.”

  
Keith shifted his weight to his heels, “Oh.” He looked to the side for a moment. “Lance. Okay, I'm not good with this.”

Lance wanted to retort with a ‘no shit’, but bit his tongue. “Do you…?”

“Do I…?” Then it clicked for Keith. “No. I don’t ‘like like’ you or whatever. Just regular teammate like.”

“Right.” Lance tried to laugh. “Well, okay then.”

“Okay.” Keith walked back to his mat where his bottle was. Lance didn't wait around; as soon as his path was free, he ran out of the gym and straight to his room.

 

* * *

 

Lance was pulled from his deep sleep by an insistent knock at his door. He glanced at the Altean timepiece on his wall and rubbed at his still puffy eyes. It was past dinner, though he doubted he'd have had much of an appetite.

The knocking continued. “Coming, coming,” Lance muttered as he made his way to the door.

The door slid open, revealing a concerned Hunk. “You look like hell.”

Lance stepped aside to let Hunk enter, “Gee, thanks buddy.” The door slid shut again.

“Here.” Hunk held out a carefully prepared plate of food.

Lance took the offered plate and sat it on his small table, knowing he should eat something. Maybe later. “You didn’t have to… I could have gone down and scavenged later.”

Hunk shrugged, helping himself to Lance’s lone chair. “It was Coran. I was on my way to check on you and ran into him. Figured I’d save him the trip since I was already heading this way.”

Lance couldn’t help a smile smile at that. Coran was such a good… friend? He didn’t know what Coran was. But he was good at it.

“So. Hunk clapped his hands together. Did you and Keith get into another argument?”

“Why would you assume that?” Just the mention of Keith’s name sent his heart into his stomach. Thank Voltron he slept through dinner-- and what was he going to do when they had their next training? Or an actual battle? What then?

“Well, you two were both the only ones in the gym… and I may have overheard Shiro telling him to apologize to you. So… yea. You alright, buddy?”

Oh, Keith only apologized because Shiro asked him to? “Something like that. I’ll be alright.”

“Do Pidge and I need to-”

“No! No. I’ll be fine. Just--” He sighed. “I took Coran’s advice and the results were exactly as expected.”

Hunk leaned his head against wall. “Wait-- what?”

Lance bit his lip and caught Hunk up on his personal dramas. How had he not spoken to his best friend about it before now? In the end, he knew Hunk would always be there for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, after Hunk had left and Lance was just about done feeling sorry for himself, another there was another knock at the door. It was just about their usual bedtime, so he fully expected Pidge or Hunk to be checking on him.

“Oh, hi Coran.” Lance blinked at the dressed down man at his door. Instead of his usual advisor’s uniform, he wore simple black pants and a simple shirt with an Altean flare.

“Ah, Lance. I had hoped I’d catch you before you turned in for the night.” Coran smiled cheerfully at Lance.

“What’s up?” Lance wasn’t sure if he wanted Coran to stay or go. His need for solitude battled with his enjoyment of Coran’s company.

Coran’s smile faded, and he silently asked permission to enter Lance’s room. “I wanted to make sure you’re alright. I overheard Keith talking to Shiro about what happened in the gym.”

Lance shrugged. “I’m fine. It’s not like I was in love with him or anything.”

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.”

Lance gave a weak laugh. “Yeah.” He sat on the edge of his bed, going over the conversation with Keith again. “At least he wasn’t cruel about it.”

“I think that makes it harder, hm? It would be easier to move on if you could find a reason to hate him.”

“Coran?” Lance bit his lip. “Did you ever… I guess you did- but how did you?”

Coran smiled, understanding Lance’s questions easily enough. “I did.” He wiggled his gloved fingers. “I thought I’d never love again. But, it wasn’t long after I’d been rebuked -nicely, mind you- that I found my love. I wasn’t looking, but there he was.”

“Did you ever move on… after he…?”

“After he was torn from me?” Coran sighed. “I couldn’t. And by the time I thought I was ready, nearly a decade later, the war started. A few years of fighting on the losing side of the war… and then I woke up to you five.”

“We can’t replace what you lost, but we are here for you.” Lance reached out to grab one of Coran’s hands. “Thank you for, you know.”

“I’ll always be here for you too, Lance.” He ran his thumb over Lance’s hand, the soft material of his glove a sad reminder of his loss. “I-”

Lance looked up as Coran cut himself off. “Hm?”

Coran looked back down to their joined hands. “It’s nothing.”

“You look like you’ve eaten some bad goo, what’s wrong?” Lance studied Coran’s face, searching for the reason for his sudden melancholy.

With a sigh, Coran met his eyes. “I don’t think it is an appropriate time to ask.”

“Ask what?” Lance swallowed, racking his brain for what could have Coran so unsure.

“If, once you have had time to heal from this rejection… if you would like to have tea with me.”

“We can have tea now?”

Coran straightened his back. “I am asking if you would consider a date with me. Would you be averse to pursuing a relationship with me?”

“I-” Lance blinked. “With me? And you?”

Coran nodded. “I know it is sudden.”

Lance looked Coran over. He was older… not someone he would usually pursue. But, not unattractive. “Sorry, i just never… considered you? Is it even okay?”

Coran pulled his hand away. “Forget I asked,” His voice was a strained.

“Wait.” Lance bit his lip. “You like me?”

Coran nodded. “Since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He bowed his head, “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“No… it’s just. No one’s ever asked me…” Lance eyed Coran’s gloves. “I- okay. I guess it’s worth the try, right? And if it doesn’t work…”

“Then we go back to being friends.” Coran’s eyes sparkled as he smiled. “Shall we say the next lull in battle?”

Lance nodded.

“Then until then.” He gave a mock bow before leaving.

Lance fell back into his bed, “What a day.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There you are.” Coran’s voice carried up the small hill, muffled slightly by the crunch of the leaves under his feet. “I was wondering where you got to.”

Lance opened his eyes but didn't lift his head from where it rested on his knees. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs for warmth, even with his jacket the breeze gave him a slight chill.

“Hey, Coran.” It was a weak reply. Over Coran’s shoulder, he could see the castle in the distance. This was the first respite any of them had since they landed on this planet a few days ago.

Coran paused a few feet away, “Would you like some company?”

Lance closed his eyes again as another cold breeze blew against his face. If it were anyone but Coran, he would laugh it off and stretch out, say something like he wanted to enjoy being outside with some peace and quiet. But it _was_ Coran.

“Always.” He patted the grassy ground next to him without opening his eyes.

He felt Coran sit next to him, his warm arm sliding against his. Lance turned his head on his knees and blinked opened his eyes. Coran was leaning back against the large tree trunk with his legs stretched before him, looking deceptively at ease.

Lance tensed when Coran’s hand found his, but he quickly relaxed. Their relationship was still new, very new, and they were both still working it out. “What has you troubled? We drove the Galra off this planet, save the people here… you flew spectacularly”

Lance grinned at the compliment, but it quickly fell from his face. “I miss Earth.” Lance sighed. It was so easy to just open up to Coran. “I always do…”

Coran squeezed his hand. “Anything particularly different about today?”

“Not the day, no.” Lance pulled his head away from his knees to look at the tree towering above them. “I don’t even know what day it is back home. I stopped keeping track months ago.” It was probably closer to a year ago, but he'd stopped counting that as well.

The wind picked up, rustling the branches above them. Some brightly colored leaves were blown free, falling around them. Lance reached for a leaf which landed at his foot, twirling the stem gently between his fingers.

Coran waited patiently for him to continue.

“I don’t even know if the biology of plants works the same here. But back home, when the leaves are these colors it means the seasons are changing. Fall was my favorite.” Lance glanced over at Coran. “Did Altea have seasons? I guess it would, huh?”

“Yes, oh how the Spinwickets would start to rustle!” He looked at Lance fondly, “Our foliage changed colors as well, bright magentas and vibrant purples… it was beautiful. And if I'm not mistaken, I am troubled by the same thing as you. We have - had- many traditions on Altea with each season. I miss them.”

It was Lance’s turn to offer a comforting hand squeeze. For all his homesickness, he still had one to go back to… as far as he knew. “Tell me about them.”

“My favorite tradition on Altea was the Swenn Color Festival. It was the most romantic time! Traditionally, you collected the fallen leaves and made an arrangement from them. Some got very elaborate!”

Lance listened carefully to Coran’s passionate explanation. “It sounds beautiful.”

“Oh it was! But that was just the beginning! Then, on the last night of the sixth Opeale, everyone gathered for a grand feast.” He smiled, a far away look in his eyes. “Everyone would dress like various beings from old lore, some not even Altean. Before the feast began, those who wished to would offer their foliage to someone....”

Coran trailed off, as if he were reliving every festival at once. He had the same gleam in his eyes Lance often caught when Coran didn’t think he was looking. That bittersweet expression was becoming more and more common.

He wanted to know more, so he gently squeezed Coran’s hand again to pull him back to the moment. “What then?”

“Ah. Well.” A slight blush crept up his neck. “Traditionally, if the person accepted the offering, the two were betrothed. More contemporarily it was a fun way to express love, and some used it as a way to announce their engagement to their families.”

“So, you would make leaf art, dress up in costumes, propose to your partner, then hog out on delicious food? Sign me up! It's like three of our holidays rolled into one!”

Coran beamed at Lance’s summary. “Essentially.” He chuckled, “But it lost most of its actual meaning by my day.”

“Yea, most of ours were just lip service to the original. But the traditions were fun, and a lot involved gifts, food, or candy.”

Coran hummed. “The food ones were always my favorite.”

Another cold breeze blew and Lance scooted against Coran’s side. “Mine too. Maybe we can combine some of ours and have a nice team bonding thing.”

Coran shifted so he could wrap his arm around Lance. “Yes, it could do wonders for morale!”

“Then let's get started.” Lance laid his head on Coran’s shoulder. “But first, let's enjoy the calmness.” He breathed in, the combination of the leaves and Coran was relaxing. He pushed away his worries, about Zarkon, about telling Hunk and the others about his relationship with Coran.

Soft lips brushed against his temple, and it was the last thing he remembered before dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next chapter is when shit gets complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it so far :3
> 
> Feel free to let me know if I have typos or if something isn't working for you. You can always msg me on tumblr too, @charlion


End file.
